


Blind Date

by madsydva



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blind Date, Crack, Crack at the beginning, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, blind, cute at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: Sherlock needs to distract Mycroft to stop him being annoying....





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is to fill a the prompt: Blind for the Mystrade is our Division Facebook group challenge.

“Out of all of your friends, John, which one of them is the most homosexual?”

John looks across the breakfast table at Sherlock, lowering The Times slowly, blinking at the question. A mischievous grin tugs at the corners of his mouth. “Probably you.” He disappears behind the paper quickly.

“Other than me, John.” He can practically hear the eyeroll from behind the paper.

John lowers the paper and starts folding it. “Why do you ask?”

“Mycroft.”

“What about Mycroft?” John picks up his tea, taking a sip.

“I need to set him up on a blind date.”

John nearly chokes on his tea, sputtering.

“Don’t be boring, John. He’s being annoying. So I’ve decided to find him a hobby.” Sherlock waves his toast about nonchalantly before taking a bite.

“And you think finding him a boyfriend will help with that?”

“It’s my first option. I have secondary options if this doesn’t work.” One of Sherlock’s pleasant, but fake, smiles cross his lips.

“Sherlock...” John starts.

“John, if you don’t have any acceptable suggestions for dates, then I’ll have to just give someone in my homeless network a makeover AND I’ll have to compensate them.” Sherlock starts to look thoughtful.

“No! No... Sherlock.” John pauses. “Actually... there might be someone...”

Sherlock jumps up quickly collecting his cup. “Excellent! Tell your homosexual friend to be at Angelo’s Friday night at 7:30 pm.” Sherlock heads towards the hall, then turns abruptly, his dressing gown swirling around him. “Oh! Tell him to be wearing a red pocket square!” He adds, then disappears into the bedroom.

John reaches across the table, grabbing Sherlock’s half eaten toast off the plate, taking a bite. He chuckles to himself. ‘This could be interesting.’

* * *

On Friday evening, John trudges up the stairs to the flat, tired from a long day at the clinic. He had a few last minute patients and the tube was crowded and busy. It was already after 7 o’clock.

Sherlock looks up from where he was clicking away on his laptop at the desk. “John! You’re late! Mycroft’s already waiting at Angelo’s!”

John moves up behind him, leaning down to kiss his temple. “Sorry, Love. The clinic was busy and...” John pauses as he finally gets a look at the laptop screen. He tilts his head. “Is that the inside of Angelo’s?”

“Obviously. Angelo let me set up a few cameras this week in preparation for Mycroft’s date.” Sherlock says excitedly.

John sighs. “Sherlock... don’t you think this is a bit much?” John watches the screen as Mycroft sits at a small table looking around occasionally. “What did you tell Mycroft anyway?”

“I sent him an anonymous secret admirer letter.”

“Secret admirer letters are always anonymous, Sherlock. That’s why they’re a secret.”

“Wait! What’s HE doing there?” Sherlock squints, looking at the screen closer as Detective Inspector Lestrade enters Angelo’s and looks around the restaurant.

“Greg’s the date.” John says standing up and starting to remove his coat.

“Gavin? Your homosexual friend is Gavin?”

“He’s bi, Sherlock. And he’s actually had a thing for your brother for a while.” John tosses his coat over Sherlock’s armchair.

Sherlock gives him an incredulous look.

John raises an eyebrow. “And you say I’m unobservant.”

Sherlock huffs, pushing the laptop back and standing to stomp off towards the sofa. “This was only supposed to be partially entertaining and now it’s just sickening.” Sherlock throws himself on to the sofa dramatically.

John chuckles, closing the laptop, following Sherlock to the sofa. He lifts Sherlock’s legs, slipping down to sit and place Sherlock’s feet in his lap. He starts unlacing Sherlock’s shoes and removing them, setting them next to him on the sofa.

“Well... if they turn up married...I’ll let you take all the credit.” John’s fingers tickle the bottom of Sherlock’s foot. Sherlock just huffs and flops to his side, facing the back of the sofa. John giggles and pats his ankle affectionately.

* * *

Greg steps out of the cab, straightening his jacket and adjusting the bright red pocket square. He takes a minute to brace himself before opening the door to Angelo’s.

John hadn’t really told him much about this blind date he had set up for him. He did mention that his date was a ‘him’. And also that he needed a red pocket square. His date would be wearing one as well, so they could find each other.

Greg took a deep breath and pulled the door open, stepping up the the podium. The hostess looked at him and then to his pocket square. “Oh! You're meeting someone correct?” Greg nods. “Right this way.”

The hostess leads him towards the back of the restaurant and to a small table. Sitting at the table was Mycroft Holmes. Greg’s mouth goes dry and he feels his face flush. “Mycroft?”

Mycroft looks up at him wide eyed and then stumbles quickly to stand. “Detective Inspector... I wasn’t expecting...”

“No...me either.” Greg scratches the back of his head bashfully. “When John told me, I...”

“John?” Mycroft’s eyes dart up. “John told you to meet me here?”

“Yeah, He did.”

“So...” Mycroft slips his hand inside his jacket pulling out a folded piece of paper. “You didn’t write this?” He passes the note to Greg, who opens it, looking it over.

“Ahem... no. It’s poetic. But no. That wasn’t me.” Greg passes the note back to Mycroft. He slips the note back into his pocket.

“It seems, Detective Inspector, that we’ve been had by my brother and his Doctor.” Mycroft starts collecting his coat and his umbrella, trying to keep his composure. “I apologize for getting you involved in their antics.”

“No, really... its alright, actually...” Greg starts.

“I’ll have a word with my brother.” Mycroft was getting increasingly flustered as he moves around the table. “Though, you’ve worked with him. You know, how he is...”

“Mycroft.” Greg says firmly trying to get his attention. Mycroft looks up at him.

“I know neither of us were expecting this, but John’s motives were not that far off.” Greg bites his lip.

“Is that so?” Mycroft asks softly.

“Yeah...” Greg takes a deep breath. “Mycroft Holmes, would you like to have dinner with me?”

A soft smile crosses Mycroft’s lips. “I’d love to.”


End file.
